


Time changes everything.

by Marvinetta



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Family is everything, Gen, Potential backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: Robert Svane deals with the passing of time, and how his family has changed in his absence. His protective streak survived hell.





	Time changes everything.

In some ways she hadn't changed at all. In other ways, time had changed everything. Her eyes were still bright blue and crinkled at the corners when she smiled. But her hair had faded from a rich brown to a soft white. It still curled at the ends, fanning out on the pillow around her face like a halo. 

"Morning sunshine." Her eyes crinkled at the corners at the sound of his voice. 

"You're still a damn morning person, figures." The gentle reprimand lacked any real bite as she smiled. Then she glared at him. "You are risking too much coming here. Someone might see you." 

"And who would recognize me? I've got a swell new hair cut and I don't need my glasses anymore. I've been dead longer than I was alive."

"There's a group in town. They're heathens, Robert. They're no better than the monsters they claim to be hunting." She squeezed his hand. "They try to recruit kids with... talents. Abilities. Robert - "

"They won't get anyone from this family while I'm back on this Earth." He rubbed the back of her hand. She had worked hard while he was gone and her body showed it. His baby sister had lived a full life. Pictures of her grandchildren had been lined up on her mantle. 

"Promise me they won't get my angels, Robert. None of those bastards - "

"I have plans, sunshine. No one else in this family is getting hurt by that curse. Not while I'm above ground." 

She drifted back off to sleep, nodding at his conviction. The woman hadn't batted an eye when her dead brother showed up in the middle of the night months ago, confused and clawing at the burning flesh in his back. The young girl who had held his hand to cross the street to church had greeted him as a grandmother weilding a shotgun. The years had changed them both. 

And now she was fading away. One hand holding their father's bible, and the other holding her revenant brother. He vowed that if heaven couldn't protect his family, he'd use the fires of hell to do it.


End file.
